


Expulsion

by sky_blue_hightops



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Stabbing, Vomiting, Whump, a lot of puke, fair warning, its literally just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_blue_hightops/pseuds/sky_blue_hightops
Summary: WARNING: UNKNOWN HARMFUL SUBSTANCE. EXPELL IMMEDIATELY.Connor dipped a finger in the wound, bringing it up to his mouth to analyze. The knife, as it turned out, had been covered in a corrosive fluid. The substance had entered his system and was circulating in his thirium supply. He needed to find a way to rid his systems of it.SYSTEM OVERRIDE: EXPELLING SUBSTANCE.





	Expulsion

Connor staggered, warnings flashing in his vision as he struggled to stay on his feet. He could vaguely make out Hank calling his name in the background, but suddenly it was hard to make out much of anything.

He crumpled to his knees, fingers numb and pulling at his shirt to uncover the damaged biocomponent. Thirium pulsed slowly from an opening in his shell, the blade of a knife sitting in the jagged wound crossing his abdomen. His systems were already stopping the flow and patching his synthetic skin but several components were compromised.

**WARNING: UNKNOWN HARMFUL SUBSTANCE. EXPELL IMMEDIATELY.**

Connor dipped a finger in the wound, bringing it up to his mouth to analyze. The knife, as it turned out, had been covered in a corrosive fluid. The substance had entered his system and was circulating in his thirium supply. He needed to find a way to rid his systems of it.

**SYSTEM OVERRIDE: EXPELLING SUBSTANCE.**

Connor doubled over, heaving up thirium and stumbling into the nearest wall. His knees buckled and his vision shorted out for a second. Thirium dripped from his chin and stained his shirt, and he was sure he had left a sizeable puddle on the ground.

**43% SUCCESSFUL. COMMENCING SYSTEM OVERRIDE: EXPELLING SUBSTANCE.**

Connor spat up another mouthful, fighting to remain conscious. The fluid was leaving his system, but at the cost of his thirium supply.

**THIRIUM SUPPLY AT 67%. NON-OPTIMAL LEVELS.**

Connor slid down the wall, uncaring of where he landed or the fact that he was getting thirium everywhere. Warm hands landed on his shoulders before one moved to brush his forehead. “Connor-” Cursing. The hands moved under his arms to hoist him up. He went slack in Hank’s grip, letting the older detective hold Connor to his chest.

His programs settled for a few minutes, allowing him to regain his composure slightly. “Hank?” He murmured, clumsily wiping at the thirium staining his face. Hank rubbed his back. Connor glanced down - the knife was still buried hilt-deep in his abdomen - and Hank followed his gaze.

“Oh. Oh, no-” Hank grunted and pulled Connor up as the younger detective’s legs folded again. “C'mon, kid. We gotta get you some more thirium.”

Connor gasped, vision tinged blue as his back arched. The knife shifted and more warnings popped up as several other biocomponents were damaged by the movement. Thirium continued to leak from the wound as he tugged weakly at the knife’s handle. “Hank, Hank- the knife-”

Hank hesitated for a second before gripping the handle firmly, pausing, and yanking out the knife as smoothly as he could. Connor let out a pained sound and his eyes rolled back into his head as he slumped sideways, gasping for breath. “I’ve got you, I’ve got you- we really gotta get that thirium, Connor, get up-” Hank pulled Connor’s arm over his shoulder and took most of the android’s weight, ignoring the way his back protested the shift.

Connor made the smallest of attempts at helping Hank bear his weight, most of his optical input corrupted and his joints severely malfunctioning. “Th-The suspect?”

Hank eyed him in disbelief, letting go of Connor’s arm to unlock the trunk. It popped open to reveal a box - Hank stuck the key in the lock and opened it with shaking hands -  _there_. Several bags of thirium, for situations just like this. It pulled at his chest that such a precaution was needed, but - it was  _Connor_. “Someone else nabbed ‘im. Not your problem anymore.”

He helped Connor sink to the ground, cupping the younger detective’s neck as Connor closed his eyes. Hank broke a bag open, passing it to Connor to drink before turning back to the box for some electrical tape - hopefully to fix the leak.

Connor downed a few swallows before stopping - his sensors read the influx of thirium as also contaminated, which was impossible. He had checked these bags just a few days ago to ensure their quality, but his systems were rebelling and-

He turned to the side to cough up the thirium he had just consumed plus approximately 21% of his remaining supply. Hank looked up from the trunk to watch Connor throw up. He winced, dropping on his knees in front of the injured detective to hold him steady by his shoulders. Connor leaned forward into his grip, having spent large amounts of energy to expell the thirium from his system. “M-my sensors are malfunctioning; they are reading any thirium consumed as contaminated.”

“So, what- any thirium you drink is just gonna get puked up again?” Hank pulled Connor at lean into his shoulder. This jacket had been soaked in thirium so many times, from both Connor and crime scenes. A little ( _more like a lot_ , he realized) more wasn’t important.

Connor nodded, curling up in Hank’s arms. “Self-repair to both my sensors and any damaged biocomponents w-will take most of the night, but my self-repair programs require thirium,” he sighed. Even the smallest movement spread pain through his artificial neurons, but Hank held him still.

“Can you keep any down?” Hank asked. Connor nodded. It would require some concentration and the last of his energy but he should be able to override his sensors just long enough to consume some more thirium.

He simply stared at the bag for a moment, LED whirring yellow as he fought his diagnostic protocols for control. Hank leaned against the bumper and watched, feeling helpless.  _This wasn’t something he knew how to fix, and it both scared and frustrated him._  He watched Connor close his eyes and tip the bag down his throat with bated breath.

A few moments passed without any puking of thirium, and Hank exhaled in relief. Connor blinked several times, before looking up at Hank and cracking a small, exhausted smile.

“Let’s head home, aight?” Hank gave him the electrical tape - long forgotten in the aftermath of Connor’s repeated vomiting - and the android accepted it gratefully. He dug his fingers into the wound to find the broken line and- yep. That was all Hank could watch before feeling like he would barf himself. He busied himself with packing up their supplies.

He only looked down when Connor grabbed his wrist, leaning into his legs. Hank smiled softly, letting his hand rest on Connor’s head. “Ready?”

Connor, looking still miserable but also slightly better, nodded. Hank closed the trunk before giving the android a hand. “You’re gonna be fine, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> its 4 am and i. apologize for the sucky ending (and when I say ending I mean entire last half)  
> Prompt was just. connor unable to keep thirium down, here u go, take this piece of crap


End file.
